Cuando ellos estan solos
by ladyalucard15
Summary: Cuand ellos estan solos, sus sentimientos salen a flote sin pudor, ya que es el unico momento en que ellos tienen la oportunidad, de consumar su amor Goenji/Endo


Titulo: Cuando ellos esta solos

-Palabras (Según el Word):986

Resumen:Cuando ellos están solos sus sentimientos salen a flote in pudor, ya que es el único momento en que ellos tienen la oportunidad de consumar su amor.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven, no me pertenece creo que usted ya lo sabía *bufido*

Notas:Al fin pude subirlo EDITADO.

Advertencia: Esto es YAOI, es decir relación chico con chico. Si no le gusta dele clic al botón de atrás que está arriba y absténgase de comentar algo en contra del género, eso es infantil. Pero si por el contrario te agrada puede seguir leyendo. No soy alérgica a los comentarios, así que usted puede señalar sus opiniones, felicitaciones, sugerencias para mi mejore en ortografía y narración y lanzar los tomatazos que guste, eso si, solo critica constructiva. Nada de ``que feo te quedo ´´ sin decir porque o darme un discurso de porque el yaoi es una asquerosidad y que no es normal, ya conozco ese cuento de memoria y si usted esta en contra ni siquiera hubiese entrado aquí, si esta demasiado ansioso por escribirlo entonces tómese un té de tilo para calmarse, dese la vuelta y no comente nada, que sencillamente no me interesa.

Ahora si…lea en paz (ha ha)

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, iluminando con los últimos vestigios de luz a la ciudad Inazuma, algunos cuervos volaban soltando su respectivo canto, mientras el sonido de los chicos practicando se podía oír frente a la torre, ya iba a anochecer.

-¡Capitán!-Una voz gruesa sonó unos metros lejos suyo, junto a pasos que se movían en su dirección, por lo que levanto la vista.

-Se hace de noche debemos irnos.-grito Kabeyama preocupado, dirigiéndose a su moreno capitán junto al resto del equipo.

A pesar de las palabras del mas grande, Endo simplemente curvo sus labios en una sonrisa.

-Ustedes pueden irse, yo me quedare aquí con Goenji para perfeccionar el nuevo tiro-Respondió tranquilamente, sosteniendo el balón de fútbol en sus manos enguantadas.

El nombrado, que se encontraba mas atrás del moreno, asintió afirmando lo dicho.

-Si usted lo dice...-Dijeron.

Todos excepto Goenji y Endo fueron a recoger sus cosas y se marcharon rumbo a sus casas para descansar, no sin antes despedirse por supuesto, hoy había sido un día especialmente arduo

Al ya haberse marchado todos, el pelicrema y el moreno no pudieron evitar enviarse una mirada de emoción al otro.

1 hora después...

-¡Duele!...-Endo grito adolorido, ya que lo que se encontraba haciendo Goenji en estos momentos le causaba un dolor insoportable; no importa cuantas veces lo hubiesen hecho.

Rayos, ardía mucho, vaya que ardía.

-Ya cálmate, estoy a punto de terminar-Dijo un serio y ahora algo molesto Goenji por las constantes quejas, le obstinaba que cada vez que lo hiciera el moren siempre gritara.

-¡Pero duele mucho!-Grito de nuevo el moreno, unas lagrimillas brillantes se asomaban en sus ojos, estaba a punto de llorar.

El pelicrema suspiro cansado.

-Esta bien...ya lo quito-El goleador de fuego, ya en su limite, quito lentamente el algodón bañado en alcohol que antes estuviese en la rodilla del moreno, la cual se encontraba aporreada y sangraba un poco.

Los dos se encontraban en esos momentos en la casa club,que había quedado en total silencio después de lo ocurrido. Afuera por la ventana ya se veía que era de noche ya, iluminados por el bombillo sobre sus cabezas donde revoloteaba una polilla.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba y se veían fijamente el uno al otro.

...Cuando ellos están solos...

-Endo...-Dijo en un susurro el pelicrema rompiendo el silencio en el que se había sumido la habitación, el nombrado se sobresalto un poco pero aun miraba al pelicrema. La voz de Goenji le hacia estremecer.

Este estiro su mano, tomando el brazo de el moreno, lo acerco poco a poco y cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tomo el resto de su cuerpo y lo apretó contra si, en un caliente abrazo.

La cabeza del moreno había ido a parar al pecho del pelicrema , donde escuchaba los latidos de su coraron, fuertes pero moderados.

Cerro los ojos ante el sonido, sintiendo la fragancia del pelicrema, la vainilla mezclada con sudor, y susurro.

-Goenji...-el moreno capitán levanto su cabeza quedando de cara al goleador. Se vieron fijamente de nuevo antes de acercar sus labios. Fueron cerrando los ojos poco a poco con la cercanía.

...Sus sentimientos salen a flote...

Y se besaron...fue un beso dulce y tierno lleno del amor que sentían. El moreno profundizo mas el beso,cuando enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelicrema,este a su vez tomo su cintura con sus manos, se hizo mas demandante...pero al final el aire falto,y tuvieron que separarse;pero un hilito de saliva los seguía uniendo a ambos.

Al cabo de unos segundos volvieron a unir sus labios en un apasionado beso que se fue haciendo mas profundo e intimo. Tal era su concentración que no se dieron cuenta de cuando terminaron en el suelo: el moreno abajo y con el pelicrema entre sus piernas.

La cercanía y la calidez de sus cuerpos les estaba embriagando.

...Sin pudor...

El pelicrema colo sus manos entre el uniforme del portero capitán acariciando su abdomen,fue subiendo poco a poco hasta que llego a sus pezones,los cuales apretó de manera deliciosa.

El moreno gimió fuertemente...No podían aguantarlo mas...

...Ya que es el único momento...

-ahhhhmmm...E-Endo...eres demasiado estrecho...ahh,amm-

-Goen-Goenji...aahmmm ahhhmm

Ambos chicos se encontraban cansados, jadeaban sin control, de sus cuerpos corría sudor, respiraban agitada-mente y de sus bocas exhalaba vaho que se disolvía en el frió aire.

Goenji embestía al moreno que gemía con fuerza, siendo el sonido gutural de sus labios una melodía para sus oídos que lo impulsaba a seguir.

-N-no aguan...to mas...ahhammm-Dijo entre jadeos el moreno, impulsando el también sus caderas, recibiendo la respuesta del pelicrema

-Y-yo...tam-po...co..ahaammm-El pelicrema aumento la velocidad,y al cabo de unos momentos...se vinieron juntos.

...En que ellos tienen la oportunidad...

-¡Capitán buenos días!-Gritaron animados Kurimatsu y Kageyama,siendo seguidos de la misma forma por el resto del equipo.

-¡Buenos días a todos cambien!-Grito igualmente emocionado el moreno con el balón entre las manos.

-¡ESFORCEMOSNOS!-lanzo el balón y todos empezaron a practicar. Excepto por cierto pelicrema  
que se encontraba cerca de la portería, lugar en el que por supuesto el no debería estar.

-psss...Endo...-dijo en un susurro el pelicrema que solo fue audible para el nombrado,este reconoció la voz y clavo su mirada en el pelicrema alzando la ceja al verle ahí.

-¿Si Goenji?-pregunto inocente el moreno capitán, recibiendo como respuesta un gesto por parte del goleador de fuego para que se acercara.

Acepto gustoso y fue hacia el pelicrema. El cual al tenerlo cerca lo abrazo posesiva mente DELANTE DE TODOS. Los jugadores dejaron de entrenar y se quedaron viendo fijamente la escena.

Hasta que un molesto Someoka les grito

-¡Chicos les dijimos que no se distrajeran en eso durante los entrenamientos!-Se veía furioso, fastidiado...sonrojado por las muestras de amor despreocupadas.

Después Kido continuo-...Bien, lo que sea...¡Ustedes!¡Los dos tórtolos de allá! ¡Dejen ce de arrumacos y empiecen a entrenar!...

Los dos chicos sonrieron, aun abrazados...sus amigos eran únicos...

...De consumar su amor...sin que sus amigos los regañen por supuesto...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La retroalimentación es amor, por favor no me maten de hambre y denle clic al sexy botoncito de ahí abajo.


End file.
